Baño De Mujeres
by Xime1498
Summary: Inspirado en un correo electrónico. Adaptación de la historia que muchos conocen. Esto está dedicado a todas las mujeres que desgraciadamente hemos tenido que usar un baño publico. Y finalmente les explica a ustedes, hombres, por qué nosotras tardamos tanto.


**Baño de Mujeres**

Para todos esos hombres, y una que otra mujer, esa suertuda que nunca pasó por lo que la mayoría si, que se la pasan preguntándonos: ¿Por qué te tardas tanto en el baño? O ¿Por qué siempre van acompañadas? (Poniendo voz nasal) Pues aquí les voy a contar una breve historia que les dará la explicación:

Pero antes de eso, voy a empezar hablándoles de otra cosa, algo que es muy importante y le dará sentido a mi relato: Se trata de una posición.

Y no, no estoy hablando de _esas __posiciones_.

Me refiero a esa que te dijo tu madre cuando eras pequeña y tenían que entrar a un baño público, te enseñaba a limpiar la tabla del inodoro con papel higiénico y ponía tiras de papel cuidadosamente en toda la taza.

Finalmente, cuando terminaba a cubrir el inodoro, te decía: "Nunca, pero nunca, te sientes en un baño público"

Por supuesto, tenía razón. Ya sabes, es un baño "público". Quien sabe que personas lo habrán usado y dejado sus amigos microscópicos ahí.

En fin, continuando con el tema principal, seguimos con la posición.

La que te enseñó tu madre, por si acaso.

Consiste en balancearse sobre el inodoro en una posición de sentarse sin que tu cuerpo, osea tu parte trasera, haga contacto con la taza.

"La Posición" es una de las primeras lecciones de vida de una niña, súper importante y necesaria. Si, muy necesaria, porque nos ha de acompañar durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

Pero, aún hoy, en nuestros años adultos, "La posición" es dolorosamente difícil de mantener cuando tu vejiga está a punto de reventar.

Y aquí empieza mi historia.

Cuando TIENES que ir a un baño público, si tienes suerte, está vació y puedes pasar tranquilamente, pero eso es bastaaante poco común, al menos para ti, así que te encuentras con una cola de mujeres tan, pero tan larga, que te hace pensar que dentro está (Inserte el nombre de su artista favorito aquí), tanto así que casi dobla la esquina.

No te queda de otra que resignarte a esperar, sonriendo amablemente a las demás mujeres que también están discretamente cruzando piernas y brazos en la posición oficial de "ya me gana", mientras escuchas las típicas tonterías de las que solo pueden hablar las mujeres en la cola para ir al baño.

Al rato, pero al raaato, cuando la cola avanza, te toca a ti y puedes entrar. (¡Yeeee!)

Entonces llega una señora con una niñita que "ya no se puede aguantar más"

Tu, como la dama y buena persona que eres, le cedes el lugar y la dejas pasar primero, sonriendo comprensivamente, cuando por dentro mandas la vieja y la mocosa a lo más profundo del infierno, por no decir que te acordaste de toda su familia y otras cosas más.

Finalmente, puedes entrar, justo cuando está a punto de sucederte una desgracia, ya saben que desgracia así que no pregunten.

Con ojos desesperados, verificas cada cubículo por debajo para ver si no hay piernas. Todos están ocupados. Afortunadamente uno se abre y te lanzas casi tirando a la persona que va saliendo.

Entras… y te das cuenta de que el picaporte no funciona. Normal. Lar porquerías esas nunca funcionan.

Pero no importa, lo único que quieres es liberar tu descarga, así que te giras para colgar tu bolso en el gancho…

...Y tampoco hay gancho.

Te pones a inspeccionar la zona en busca de un lugar donde dejar tu cartera. El suelo está lleno de líquidos indefinidos, y algunos definidos, y no te atreves a dejarla ahí, así que te la cuelgas del cuello mientras miras como se balancea debajo tuyo, sin contar que te desnuca la correa, porque la bolsa está llena de cositas que metiste dentro, la mayoría de las cuales no usas, pero que las tienes "por si acaso". Que seguramente, en caso de necesitarlas con urgencia, no tendríamos.

Pero esa es otra historia, volvamos a lo del baño.

Ahora la puerta, como no tenía picaporte, la única opción es sostenerla con una mano, mientras que con la otra de un tirón te bajas los pantalones y ropa interior, para ponerte en "La posición"

Y entonces… Dulce alivio. Por fin.

Pero eso solo dura unos segundos.

Porque ahí es cuando tus muslos empiezan a temblar tan fuerte que registrarían 8 en la escala de Richter, estás suspendida en el aire, con las piernas flexionadas, los calzones cortándote la circulación de los muslos, el brazo extendido haciendo fuerza contra la puerta y una bolsa súper-mega-pesada colgando de tu cuello.

Te encantaría sentarte, pero no tuviste tiempo de limpiar la taza ni la cubriste con papel, interiormente crees que no pasaría nada pero la voz de tu madre retumba en tu cabeza de la forma más tétrica posible "Jamás te sientes en un inodoro público"

Para alejar de tu mente esa desgracia, buscas el rollo de papel higiénico, pero, ¿Qué pasa?

¡Sorpresa! (Nótese el sarcasmo) ¡No hay pero ni un mísero cuadradito de papel!

De hecho, ni siquiera está el cono, o el pequeño indicio de que ese baño hubo papel, por lo que suplicas al cielo que entre los 5 kilos de cachivaches que llevas en tu bolsa haya un miserable kleenex, pero para buscar en tu bolsa tienes que soltar la puerta, dudas un momento, pero no hay más remedio.

Y en cuanto la sueltas, alguien la empuja y tienes que frenar con un movimiento rápido y brusco (Si es que no te golpeó en toda la cabeza) mientras gritas: ¡OCUPAAADOOOO! Ahí das por hecho que todas las que esperan en el exterior escucharon tu mensaje y ya puedes soltar la puerta sin miedo, nadie intentará abrirla de nuevo. O eso supones.

Estás exhausta, cuando te paras ya no sientes las piernas, te limpias con un pedacito de papel que encontraste en la cartera (Si es que tienes esa suerte) y te acomodas la ropa rapidísimo. Tiras la cadena tratando de tocarla lo menos posible, por si las enfermedades, y esta suelta el agua como si fuera una fuente y manda todo al colector con tal fuerza que parece que todo lo que absorbe va a parar en la China.

Entonces vas al lavabo. La encimera está completamente inundada así que no puedes dejar la cartera ahí, te la cuelgas al hombro, no sabes cómo funciona la llave con los sensores automáticos, así que tocas hasta que sale un chorrito de agua fresca, consigues jabón (Si es que hay), y te lavas en una posición de "Jorobado de Notredame" para que no se resbale la bolsa y quede debajo del chorro.

El secador ni lo usas, es un trasto inútil así que terminas secándote las manos en tus pantalones o falda, porque no piensas gastar tu kleenex para eso y sales.

En este momento ves a tu chico que entró y salió del baño de hombres hace rato y encima le quedó tiempo de sobra para leer un libro y comprar algo para picar mientras te esperaba.

El muy… Inocente te pregunta: "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

Recuerdas toda la odiosea que pasaste en aquel terrorífico lugar que llaman baño y tiemblas mentalmente.

"Había mucha cola" Te limitas a decir. Cuando en realidad te dan ganas de darle una patada y mandarlo a la… casa de su madre.

Y ésta es la razón por la que las mujeres vamos en grupo al baño, por solidaridad: ya que en esos casos ella te sostiene tus cosas y la puerta, o te pasa siquiera un kleenex.

Así que a los hombres que siempre preguntan "¿Por qué tardaste tanto en el baño o por qué siempre las mujeres van acompañadas al baño?" (Otra vez usando voz nasal) Esta es la respuesta.

Ahora bien, también están esas que tardan un siglo en el baño por maquillarse como payasos con la más deliberada tranquilidad, mientras que afuera hay una enooorme fila de mujeres desesperadas por entrar y realmente usar el baño, pero eso ya es otra cosa.

* * *

**¡Hey! ^^ Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia que acabo de escribir basándome en un correo que recibí hace tiempo. Ojalá les haya sacado al menos una sonrisa, que es la razón por la cual me gusta escribir humor :) Si quieres, deja en un comentario que tal te pareció ^^**

**Seguramente, los que leen mi fic "Un amor peligroso" Se preguntarán por qué no he actualizado, la razón es que quiero tener unos cuantos capítulos para empezar a subir de nuevo, porque cuando se me acaban y no tengo el tiempo suficiente para escribir, pasan estas cosas y tardo en actualizar :S **

**Un abrazo a la distancia! ^^**

**_~Xime~_**


End file.
